Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by AngelTears123
Summary: Journey One-Shot fic. R&R please!


A/N: Hey ya'll!! Im in a short fic kinda mood... so here's one... Journey of course!! What else do you expect from me?! :o) Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Duh.

This short fic is going to be in Jason's POV.

I watched as she moved from customer to customer at Kelly's. Her blonde hair swept up into a ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling as she worked. She loved her job. I knew that. That's how I knew she would be here.

It was almost 8. Almost time for Kelly's to close up for the night. And it was snowing. Snowing something dreadful. The first big storm of the year was here. I watched from my spot outside the window as Courtney wiped down the counters and shut off the lights. It amazed me how beautiful she could be while she was doing the simplest things. I saw her reach for her jacket and her scarf, and she opened the door. And that's when I saw the tears. When I heard her sobs.

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff._

_You're telling me and anyone,_

_You're hard enough._

"Courtney," I said gently as I approached her. I watched as surprise, embarrassment, and even a flicker of love flashed through her eyes, then she tried to wipe away her tears, as if they weren't there. But they were. So I grabbed her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Ohh. Nothing Jason, I'm just tired that's all. I'm going home, making some tea, and getting in bed," Courtney explained to me as she took her hands out of mine. I didn't believe her. Not for a second. There was something in her eyes. She wasn't sick. She looked... almost heartbroken.

_You don't have to put up a fight._

_You don't have to always be right._

_Let me take some of the punches,_

_For you tonight._

"Do you want to talk?" I asked the only thing I could come up with at the time. She was just so breathtakingly beautiful. Her tear filled eyes moved me. They made me want to take all her pain away from her, to make her smile again. Not just for her sake, and her happiness. But for mine as well. Her smile is what keeps me going.

"I don't need to talk Jason. I'm fine," Courtney replied as she made to walk away. Up until now, it had been me walking away. Now it was her. I would be damned if I let her go again. I reached for her arm, grabbed it, spun her around, and stared into her eyes.

"Let me help you."

_Listen to me now._

_I need to let you know._

_You don't have to go it alone._

"How could you tell?" Courtney asked me shyly, like she didn't know.

"Your eyes give it all away. They always have," I told her as I pushed the hair out of her face. I had almost completely forgotten that we were standing in the middle of a snow storm. Not a loud, windy snow storm, just one with big fat flakes. Something like you see up in the mountains. And the truth was, it made her look even more beautiful.

"Betrayed by the eyes," Courtney sort of giggled. I couldnt really tell if it was a laugh or a cry, because she let her tears go completely. They were cascading down her cheeks, she was just standing there in the snow, bawling her beautiful blue eyes out, she was a mess. But she looked perfect to me.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror._

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone._

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own._

I opened my arms for her, and she stood there. Courtney didn't move towards me, she didn't back away. Just stood there. Sniffing, and her wet tears free falling down her face. I didn't know why she was so hesitant. She looked so lonely. Lonlier than I had ever seen her right at that very moment. Even worse than when she was with AJ, and I just wanted to help her. I just didn't know how. She cried now, even harder. Her wails had her gasping for air. And I did the only thing I could come up with. I grabbed her and made her hang on to me. Because it was clear that she needed to hang on to something.

_We fight all the time,_

_You and I... that's all right._

_We're the same soul._

_I don't need... I don't to hear you say,_

_That if we weren't so alike,_

_You'd like me a whole lot more._

Courtney fought against me. Fought for me to let her go. She was banging her fists against my chest, I didn't care. I knew that she needed me, and that's all that mattered right then. It wasn't like Courtney to give up. But she stopped fighting, and she held on. I could feel her tears through my shirt and I felt my own tears come alive and fall into her hair. I guess I hadn't realized how much I truly missed her...

_And it's you when I look in the mirror._

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone.  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own._

"Jason, it's freezing." Courtney said as she lifted her head up from my chest. Shit. I was crying. Damnit! I waited for her questions.. and they came. Of course. "Jason? Jason what's wrong? I'm not sick or anything. Nothing like that. Please don't worry..." I smiled at her ablility to jump to conclusions so quickly.

"I'm not worried Courtney, although I would like for you to tell me what's wrong...but I was... well I was upset because I realized just now... how, you know, how much I really miss having you in my life." It felt so good to tell her that.

"Jason..." Courtney sighed.

_Where are we now?_

_I've got to let you know,_

_A house still doesn't make a home._

_Don't leave me here alone..._

"We can't do this again..." I stopped her right there.

"Do what again Courtney? Fall in love? Because if that's what you're trying to say, it's too late for that. I fell in love with you the day I met you. And I know, I know that you fell in love with me too. I felt it in the blizzard, the one that wasn't so different from this. I felt it in France when we promised before God to love eachother forever. You felt it too." I couldn't believe we were talking about this. I wanted to know what was wrong with _her_, not give her free reign to search my soul.

"I know Jason. I know. I know I love you. I know that I always will..." That was all I needed. I kissed her.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror._

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go._

_Sometimes you can't make it,_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own._

_Sometimes you can't make it._

_The best you can do is to fake it._

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own._

**A/N: Drop me a line and let me know if you liked it. Im not too happy with the way this one turned out. If you aren't either... please tell me. Either way. Love you all!**

**Song Credit- U2 "Sometimes You Cant Make It On Your Own"**


End file.
